


in the pink

by johnjaemarried (johnjaescult)



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Established Relationship, Feminization, Fluff, Johnny calls Jaehyun's ass pussy, Lingerie, M/M, Making Love(?), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnjaescult/pseuds/johnjaemarried
Summary: In fact, if someone were to ask him what his favorite thing about Jaehyun is, besides the obvious “everything,” Johnny would most likely say his dimples and the way he’s so pink.Everywhere.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 28
Kudos: 364





	in the pink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Johnny's IG caption and Jaehyun being pink all over.
> 
> Follow johnjae's igs: @johnnyjsuh @_jeongjaehyun

Johnny has always liked the color pink.

From when he was young, his mom used to dress him up in frilly, pink, princess-y types of dresses.he initially wanted a daughter but was blessed with a boy instead. She didn’t want the outfits she bought to go to waste, and Johnny as a toddler was pretty enough anyhow to pass off as a girl.

However, although he hated the way his mom treated him like that but he never loathed the color pink.

In fact, he started to appreciate it more as he got older.

Especially when the apple of his eye, his beloved boyfriend, Jung Jaehyun, colored his hair pink for one of their comebacks. Before then, Jaehyun wasn’t one to color his hair in loud – or “out there” – colors like Taeyong. But he, nonetheless, tried it and it ended up suiting him very well. Not only did the fans love it but the members as well, especially Johnny. He couldn’t resist admitting in one interview that Jaehyun fit the pink color so well and that he thought Jaehyun looked the best that promotional era.

Jaehyun has become known amongst the fans as the personification of a peach. The pink hair only made it more obvious. Jaehyun was adorable. And Johnny admittedly loved cute, adorable things. His boyfriend especially.

In fact, if someone were to ask him what his favorite thing about Jaehyun is, besides the obvious “everything,” Johnny would most likely say his dimples and the way he’s  _ so pink.  _

Everywhere.

The pink to which he’s referring now is no longer his hair, as Jaehyun had dyed his hair ash blue for their recent comeback, but more so a less obvious aspect of him. It was knowledge meant solely for Johnny.

Only he was able to see his favorite ‘pink parts’ with how Jaehyun’s cheeks darkened into an angry but pretty pink caused by his palms, or even more as how Johnny had spread Jaehyun’s pink ass cheeks to reveal his rosy rim stretched around Johnny’s thick cock, continuously pushing in and out of Jaehyun’s pretty hole. Johnny was grateful Jaehyun always insisted on crotch less panties, he wouldn't miss such a view for the world.

It was almost hypnotizing—the way Jaehyun’s pretty,  _ pink _ rim could accommodate Johnny’s thick girth, gripping down so tightly around that it would catch on Johnny’s cock whenever he would pull back. Johnny always found himself looking at the way it was just so… easy.

“Fuck me faster, Johnny. Fuck, please hyung... oh-,” Jaehyun whined, demanding, moving his own hips back, urging Johnny to do him faster by pushing himself on Johnny’s cock. To show him the way he needed to be fucked. 

Johnny was often one to please but this time, he wanted to savor the moment. He keeps the same pace and uses his free hand to spread Jaehyun’s cheeks apart to give himself the perfect view and the other one… tracing Jaehyun’s overstretched, wet, pink rim with his finger that had the younger’s breath hitching.

“Fuck… please, John…” Jaehyun sobs, trembling with every feather like touch tracing around his sensitive pucker gripping Johnny’s shaft. “Please, please,  _ please _ .”

Johnny could feel the desperation from Jaehyun so he started to fuck into him faster. He had to admit, he was too into watching the magic of their coupling to notice that he had slowed down and fixated on Jaehyun’s rim. But who could blame him? Anyone would be hypnotized by the way Jaehyun's beautiful pink rim would stretch open for him properly with every thrust of his cock. God, he’d  _ never _ get tired of it.

Jaehyun physically limps, falling face flat to the bed as Johnny starts fucking him deeper with longer but faster strokes and even though Jaehyun’s moans were muffled, it still sounded so fucking beautiful for Johnny. The latter wraps his hands on Jaehyun’s hips, gripping it so tight, they both knew Jaehyun would bruise. 

Both of them are unbothered though. Jaehyun is mindless from the pleasure and Johnny is hypnotized. Thank God Jaehyun doesn’t have to be topless.

Johnny smiles to himself as he places his thumbs on the dimples on Jaehyun’s lower back. Johnny fucking adores it, much like he adores the dimples on Jaehyun’s face. It was just so…  _ Jaehyun _ . He lifts Jaehyun’s hips a little to angle him and presses down on them. Jaehyun’s body immediately twitches violently with every succeeding thrust.

“God, John… you fuck me so good, baby. Fuck me right there!” Jaehyun pants, moaning desperately as Johnny fucks against his prostate. His whole body was on fire from the pleasure.

“Your pussy feels so fucking good, love.” Johnny can’t help but close his eyes and throw his head back at the feeling of his cock being sucked by Jaehyun’s wet, tight hole. It was  _ addicting _ . “S’fucking tight. S’fuckin’ wet. Best pussy I’ve ever had.”

Johnny groans when he feels Jaehyun’s insides tightening up around his cock and Johnny can feel the pleasure running through his veins. He could stay like this forever if he could.

“Wan-wanna c-cum, John-baby,” Jaehyun gasps as his whole body starts to tremble. His cock is twitching, oozing precum so much precum that he’s messily dripping on the bedsheets. “Please…” He’s so fucking close.

But instead of complying, Johnny pulls out, a filthy, lewd squelch sounding out in the room, not even dampened by their heavy breaths. Jaehyun whines at the action as the feeling of emptiness overcomes him. It’s even more obvious when his hole squeezes around nothing but air.

“Get on your back, I wanna see you when you cum from my cock.” Johnny grunts, leaning back to sit on his haunches again as he watches Jaehyun weakly turn over to lie on his back. He would help but Jaehyun loves the feeling of being helpless for Johnny. 

And like clockwork, Jaehyun spreads his legs for Johnny. It’s  _ that _ easy.

Although Johnny has seen it many, many times in the years he and Jaehyun have been together, in his dreams or in reality, Johnny is not prepared for the vision that is Jaehyun.

Johnny has always liked pink, yes.

But Jaehyun… with his red rimmed watery eyes, his pink nose, swollen pink lips, ears so pink it’s almost red, the flush of his cheeks extending down to his neck and to his chest. The peach pink lace bra he was wearing made the pink tinge of his skin even more obvious. He was too fucking  _ pretty _ . So… precious. And all Johnny’s.

Not able to stop himself, Johnny leans forward to capture Jaehyun’s pink lips in his for a searing kiss. He fists his cock a few times and quickly leads it to Jaehyun’s hole. It's so easy how he just pushes in one swift motion that has them both pausing and gasping at the intensity of the penetration. God, they both felt  _ so _ complete.

They get lost in the kiss because nothing feels more amazing than being connected like this—body, mind, heart and soul, especially for them. Jaehyun is first to surrender in the kiss, too breathless, which is so unlike him but he lets Johnny lick in his mouth and suck on his lips as he pleases. Anything for Johnny.

“Feels so full,” Jaehyun breathes out against Johnny’s lips as their foreheads stick, but Jaehyun pulls him closer by the nape, playing with the hair on Johnny’s nape. “‘Feeling so good, hyung.”

It’s been a busy but rewarding comeback. Even through the awards and accolades, nothing could make them feel better than being in each other's arms and being together—being one.

“Yeah? You like feeling full of my cock?” Johnny teases, grinning as he starts to grind his hips, barely pulling out, just constantly driving his cock deeper and rubbing the head of his cock against Jaehyun’s prostate, making the younger gasp every time. “You like how I fill up your pussy to the brim, huh?”

Jaehyun bites his lip, smiling, as he nods as he starts to speak, a little breathless. “Love it, hyung. I fucking do.  _ So much _ .” Jaehyun excitedly pulls Johnny down again by the neck to kiss again as the older starts to build a steadier pace of grinding. “Oh baby, fuck… me…”

“You feel sooo good…” Johnny trails off as he starts kissing Jaehyun again. Slow. Sure. Intimate. When he releases the younger’s lips, he doesn’t pull away. He breathes in the air from Jaehyun’s lips that he releases with every gasp of pleasure. 

It’s intimate like this, they’re breathing the same air, connected as one. This is home.

“Make me cum,  _ please _ , baby...” Jaehyun moans as he squeezes his eyes close, holding Johnny tight as the older starts to fuck into Jaehyun again with long, deep thrusts that has his eyes rolling back.

“Of course, babe.” Johnny smiles against Jaehyun’s cheek, planting a kiss on it. He leans back until he’s sitting on his haunches but his hips never ceases. He lifts Jaehyun’s hips a little and pushes the younger's legs up and Johnny starts to roll his hips. “Pussy s’good, baby. You’re so sweet.”

“Oh yeah,” Jaehyun moans as he holds his legs to his chest, spread wide open. “Fuck me like that. Fuck me good.”

Leaning back, Johnny lets Jaehyun’s hips rest on his upper thighs as he continues to circle his hips, prolonging Jaehyun’s need for his orgasm. “Let me just enjoy you, yeah? You’ll cum when I tell you so.”

Jaehyun grunts, nodding. “ _ Yes, yes _ .” He knows he can’t fight it so he just submits to Johnny. He knows Johnny will make it worth his while.

Now, Johnny can clearly see the rest of Jaehyun’s body that he adores more than anything. He’s so pink all over that it absolutely drives Johnny insane. Ever since Johnny and Jaehyun got together, Johnny found himself gravitating towards pink.

At this point in his lifetime, Johnny  _ loves _ pink.

Johnny’s eyes drift to Jaehyun’s elbows and knees that turned pink from the weight of his body when he was on all fours. It was fucking adorable, in a way.

With free fingers, Jaehyun starts to brush them against his lace covered sensitive nipples. Through the thin, peach pink lace, Johnny could clearly see how he turned originally dusty pink color of his nipples turned a bit darker from the way he goes crazy on playing and sucking on them, even out of sex. And right now, it looks a bit swollen, the pink tint heading to red with how Johnny once again went crazy with sucking, nibbling and playing with them earlier. It was a bit painful, the stimulation from his fingers but Jaehyun needed the pain and pleasure.

“Yeah, play with your tits while I fuck your pussy,” Johnny grins, teasing, as he grips Jaehyun’s hips a bit tighter after the younger had clenched tightly around his cock. “ _ Fuck _ , baby.” He could feel the orgasm creeping in and he had to make Jaehyun cum first. That’s his rule & he has never broken it unless Jaehyun asked otherwise.

So Johnny does what he does best: make Jaehyun mindless with pleasure.

With every sinful thrust of Johnny’s hips against Jaehyun, beautiful, loud, low moans escape the latter’s mouth like a prayer. Jaehyun’s eyes are rolled so far back and Johnny takes as many mental images as he could because Jaehyun’s pleasured face alone could make him cum. 

Johnny grips Jaehyun’s thighs with his left while he tweaks one of Jaehyun’s nipples with the other, pulling and pinching and doing the same to the other. The he slides his hands down, across Jaehyun’s abs and to his belly, where he presses down, to help change the angle, as he starts to move his hips faster and fuck Jaehyun deeper and Johnny swears he can feel the outline of his cock inside Jaehyun. He supposes Jaehyun feels it too because the younger starts to thrash around as Johnny pressed deeper.

“Touch me! Please! I’m gonna cum!” Jaehyun gasps, desperate. With the way Johnny’s fucking him, it’s all too much for the pleasure to be dragged on. He knows he’d go crazy. He  _ is _ going crazy.

Johnny chuckles, breathless. “Want me to play with your fucking clit?” He looks down at Johnny’s pink cock, looking hard and pretty, tucked at the waistband of Jaehyun’s pretty, peach pink lace panties. It’s leaking so much that there’s a sizable puddle of precum gathering at Jaehyun’s belly. His balls are in a dark pink shade, like his nipples and are hanging so prettily from the sides of his lace panties.

Jaehyun nods frantically. God, he wants to cum so bad. Promotions and practice for the repack was taking a toll on him. He  _ needed _ this. “Please, make me cum.  _ Please _ .”

Johnny  _ needed _ this too. “Okay baby, just wait for me,” he breathes out as the familiar warmth inside deep his belly that had been steadily building up inside him starts to travel in his body and Johnny welcomes it, letting the pleasurable heat run through his veins, from his toes and to his scalp with every plunge of his cock in Jaehyun’s welcoming heat. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ , no pussy has ever made me feel this good.”

“Oh, hyung,  _ God _ ,” Jaehyun wheezes as he feels his orgasm creeping closer and closer, especially with Johnny’s words. “Fuck my pussy,  _ please _ . Fuck it good. Beat it up.  _ Fuck me up _ .” Jaehyun mindlessly mumbles as his body starts to tremble and the only way to keep himself sane is to pull on his nipples but that only adds to his pleasure, making him even more desperate. “ _ Please _ , hyung.”

The way Jaehyun’s heat is clenching so fucking  _ tight _ around Johnny is almost painful and the continuous trembling of his tight insides around Johnny’s cock has him being pushed to the edge. Johnny leans forward, tucking his left hand under Jaehyun’s neck to pull him in for a kiss and his right hand slips between them, pushing the front of Jaehyun’s panties down to fist at his leaking, wet cock.

They lose themselves to their kiss, swallowing each other's moans and groans in practiced fashion as they live in a house with multiple people, reveling in the way their bodies fit so perfectly against each other. How it feels so fucking good for Johnny to bury his cock in Jaehyun’s welcoming tight, clenching hole with no resistance and the way Jaehyun is losing his mind with how Johnny is hitting his prostate with his cock at the same time jerking him off.

Jaehyun cums first, splattering over their chests and Johnny follows a few thrusts later, spilling his cum inside Jaehyun’s tight heat.

_ It’s so easy. _

It’s like they both blanked out for a few seconds before Johnny is the first to pull off from the lazy kiss that they’re now sharing and instead starts to plant tender kisses on Jaehyun’s cheek, wet by his sweat, tears and drool. “I love you, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jaehyun whispers, letting himself be showered in Johnny’s brand of affection: kisses only for him and his being, covering him, keeping him safe.

They let the high pass, but they stay connected.

Johnny is still buried inside Jaehyun when he starts to leave kisses on any piece of skin he can reach but he’s careful not to leave a mark as they’re both idols and they’re under public scrutiny. It’s hard, having to hide this a secret. But it’s harder to not have someone like they have each other.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks, as he watches Johnny nip on the skin over his left chest, leaving a mark. He wouldn’t be topless for anything on stage but Johnny leaving a hickey on him is a no-no.

Johnny pulls away, leaving a faint pink mark on Jaehyun’s chest, right above his left nipple. In a few hours, it’ll turn into a hickey, but not that severe. “I left a mark over your heart… cause you’re mine.”

Jaehyun scoffs but he’s definitely blushing. “Shut up you big oaf. I fucking love you.”

Johnny laughs as he watches Jaehyun’s ears get pink again, “I love you too.” 

Johnny definitely is into pink.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't up to my usual quality of work but this is the first time I've written anything in full since December last year. Hopefully, this is a start to being able to write again.
> 
> Hope yall liked it. :)
> 
> Catch me at @johnjaescult!


End file.
